


*Shrug Emoji*

by bless_my_sins



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Consent Play (Mild), Consentacles, Egos, F/M, Knife Play, M/M, Medkink, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Poor Puns, Tentacles, Tickling, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bless_my_sins/pseuds/bless_my_sins
Summary: A collection of all my drabbles and short prompts; both prompted and random ideas. Each chapter will be a stand alone unless stated otherwise. To be updated as material arises. Tags and Pairings will be updated as needed as well.





	1. Humor.exe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can we have a 5line fic about Google calling his dick Hard Drive while fucking you?

Next time you would pay more attention to what he requested, you thought belatedly as he teased your exposed entrance, already wet and quivering with need.  
A moan falls from your lips as the artificial heat of his thick member slowly sinks in and you watch, transfixed, as he seats himself fully.  
"Thank you, User," Google purred, his normally stoic features spread in a satisfied grin as he teased with his hips briefly, pulling back to surge forward at a hurried pace and making you scream his name, your back arching. "Enjoy your new Hard Drive; I hope the speed is sufficient." He chuckled at his joke while you groan, rolling your eyes.


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent play and tickling with our sweet stoic Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt given, but inspired by a Best Laughs edit.

### 

Tyler tied down. A few, well-placed fingers strumming gently down his sides.

It's subtle, at first.

Then it's louder.

A faint chuckle, before a snort. He's biting his lips to keep it in, but you know. He can't keep it in much longer.

You tease a little lower, fingertips over the space just above his left hip...

It's explosive, once it starts; the laughter.

It's infectious, and your smile grows... just like something else of his.

Your mirth-tickling hands draw more of those beautiful sounds from his mouth; there's a wetness in his eyes. Are they tears...?

Yes, you confirm, as they slip from his eyes.

_Mercy,_ he begs.

But it isn't the word you both agreed on, and you continue... fingers stroking over sensitive places.

He's breathing heavy and never looked so good, sobbing laughter and that stunning smile of his.


End file.
